Claire Wyden
'''Clairissa Danielle "Claire" Wyden '''is the main antagonist and villainess of the film Rampage. She is a racist and the CEO of Energyne responsible for the infection and mutation of George, Ralph, and Lizzie with the mutagenic serum for Project: Rampage. Claire is the mortal enemy of protagonist Davis Okoye. She is eaten by tritagonist George after deuteragonist Dr. Kate Caldwell feeds her to a gorilla as a revenge for killing her brother and for racism to African-American people before she is mentioned by her dimwitted younger brother Brett that she has lost her mind. Bio Birth Name: Clairissa Danielle Wyden Birthday: November 30th Died: July 27th Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius ♐ Status: Deceased Cause of Death: Eaten by George Hair Color: Dark Brown Eye Color: Blue Favorite Movie: Friday the 13th movies, Nightmare On Elm Street movies, I Know What You Did Last Summer movies, South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut, Monster Mash, War of the Worlds movies, Zoolander, James Bond movies, Moulin Rouge, Transporter movies, Sci-FY movies and The Secret Life of Bees Favorite TV Show: Family Guy Favorite Music: Classical, Jazz Favorite Color: Pink �� Favorite Food /Beverage: Chili Cheese�� Steaks�� and Japanese�� food / Pink Strawberry Lemonade, Root Beer and Iced Coffee Fear: Gorillas especially George Likes: Mutation, the color pink Dislikes: Gorillas Similar Traits: Veruca Salt from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (also total girly-girl and spoiled brat), Christina Leanne "Chicky" Ray aka Doll Of Destruction from Monster Mash (also bad girl), Carter Daniels from Final Destination 4 (also racist) and Betty Veronica (also CEO) Goal: To get rid of Davis, Kate and George the gorilla (failed) Appearances Claire has dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a black dress when she is doing bad stuff and is last seen in a red dress, blue purse with a pink wallet in it and black shoes when she almost shoots George, is fed to a gorilla by Kate and is devoured by George as revenge for killing her brother and being racist to African-Americans before being mentioned by Brett that she has lost her mind. Trivia * Her favorite movies are Friday the 13th movies, Nightmare On Elm Street movies, I Know What You Did Last Summer movies, South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut, Monster Mash, War of the Worlds movies, Zoolander, James Bond movies, Moulin Rouge, Transporter movies, Sci-FY movies and The Secret Life of Bees. * She enjoys watching her favorite TV show the animated series Family Guy. * She does not like gorillas. * She is a racist to African-American people. * Her favorite color is pink. * She is a girly-girl. * Claire's zodiac sign is Sagittarius (birthday: November 30th). * She has a younger brother named Brett. * She does not like computer-animated films or TV shows but just regular animated films and TV shows which she likes. * Her favorite foods are chili cheese steaks and Japanese food. * Her favorite beverages are pink strawberry lemonade, root beer and iced coffee (especially when she drinks iced coffee in mornings). * She was eaten by George the gorilla after Kate Caldwell punched her and fed her (the monster) to the gorilla as a revenge for killing her brother and for racism to African-American people as her evil plans had failed. * Her similar traits which she is based on Veruca Salt from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory are her girly-girlishness and her spoiled bratty behavior. She is also a bad girl similar to Christina Leanne "Chicky" Ray aka Doll Of Destruction from Monster Mash as they both are eaten by monsters (as Chicky is eaten by a T-Rex like creature), a racist similar to Carter Daniels from Final Destination 4 and a CEO similar to Betty Veronica from Rampage World Tour. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Deceased film characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Eaten alive Category:Eaten Category:Devoured Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Pink Loving Villains Category:Older Sisters Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:First-born Children Category:Total Girly-Girls Category:Deceased Humans Category:Sagittarius Category:Bad Girls Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Guilty People Category:Guilty